User blog:Nuzamaki90/Bakugan Dimensions 2.0: Featuring Neathia, Interspace and Gundalian Ship
Additions: *Maps **The following new areas are accessible: ***Interspace ****Downtown Plaza and Stadium ***Neathia ****Plaza, Battlefield, Palace and Gundalian Ship *Avatar Items **The following new Avatar items are now available: ***Male Shirt ****Sacred Orb Shirt (available only as a Quest reward) ***Female Shirt ****Sacred Orb Shirt (available only as a Quest reward) *NPCs **The following new NPCs have been added: ***Jason Willis, Don Keating and Harmony Sanders have been added to the Interspace Downtown Plaza ***Marcus Denton, Tiffany Radcliffe, Brian Jones, Stephanie Jones, Craig Smith, Charles Summers and Tara Myers have been added to the Interspace Stadium ***Felix Schreber and Lord Darkus have been added to the Interspace Stadium Secret Room ***Serge Cliffiter, Zel Farrow, Kenneth and Kenneth Renton have been added to the Neathia Plaza ***Queen Serena and Zach Treyern has been added to the Neathia Palace ***Airzel, Gill, Stoica, Nurzak, Shira Lotheri, Kit Lotheri, and Ness Elren have been added to the Neathia Battlefield ***Joseph Miller and Penny Waters have been added to the Earth Residential Area **The following NPCs have been moved: ***Marucho and Shun have been moved Interspace Stadium ***Fabia has been moved to Neathia Palace ***Dan has been moved to Neathia Battlefield ***Emperor Barodius and Kazarina have been moved to Gundalian Ship **New Quests have been added to the following NPCs: ***Queen Serena, Marcus Denton, Jason Willis, Harmony Sanders *Quests **New Quests have been added to the following NPCs: ***Queen Serena, Marcus Denton, Jason Willis, Harmony Sanders *Achievements **World Achievements - New Achievements for visiting Neathia and Interspace have been added. **Battle Achievements - Defeat each of the new NPCs in the game to earn the new Battle Achievements. *Battle Loading Screen **During the loading phase of a battle, a new loading screen appears which displays the battle statistics of the player and their opponent. Stats that are displayed are total win/loss record, opponent total win/loss record, most recent battles, date of battles and the results. These statistics do not reflect previous records before the date this build was released. *Battle Backgrounds **The following new battle Battle Backgrounds have been added: ***Battles that start in Interspace ***Battles that start in Neathia Bug Fixes: *Bakugan **Season 4 Bakugan Stats are now up to date. *Battle System: **Large Ability Card images are now scaled correctly. **Both players' portraits now load for battle. **Room audio and battle ready music no longer play at the same time before players choose their initial defense. **"Lance Shield" now correctly displays that it lasts 1 charge. **Battle Gear Lansor now lasts one turn. **"Glotronoid Fluoresence Burst" is now only useable in the first action phase. *NPCs: **Shun's battling Bakugan are now consistent with his readied Bakugan. *Avatars: **Female avatars' hair do not offset when walking. **All of the male eyes icons are now correctly displaying. Build Notes Disclaimer: We make every attempt to include all changes recently made in the latest build. However, please note that some changes/fixes may be unintentionally left out. New system2.PNG|New Battle System Ranking New system.PNG|Win or Loses Ranking Battle!.JPG|The Battlefield with Castle Knights and Dan ScaredOrb.JPG|The Legendary Sacred Orb Bomb.JPG Meat.JPG|The Holy Queen Serena Neathia.JPG|Neathian Portal Port.JPG LordDarkus.JPG|Battle Brawlers Observatory(Lord Darkus is here) Interspece.JPG|Bakugan Interspace Map Shun.JPG|The Stadium Gunda.png|The Battlefield - Twelve Orders is here NMap.png|Neathian Map Picture 37.png|The Bay View Portal new system3.PNG|New Arena - Neathian & Gundalian new system4.PNG|Saving Neathia - Aranaut VS Cyclone Percival Category:Blog posts